The vehicle industry is going through a phase of change in which the vehicles are electrified to a greater extent, a trend being hybridization to different degrees. High demands are put on compactness and great power and torque output.
A problem in such electric drive devices of heavy vehicles is that large external loads acts on the drive device, which have to be absorbed without being transferred to the electric motor. In addition the space is narrow, the electric components being located in an exposed environment, the character of the ground being a variable to consider.